An American Muggle in London
by WhySoSerious1992
Summary: Amy doesn't want to move to England when her father gets a new job there, but she just might change her mind when she meets a new friend . . .
1. Chapter 1

**This is the start of a series I want to write. I've been planning this series for about a year and I've decided to write it down. This is the first story in a series of about seven or eight (Lord give me strength). So, without further ado, I give you the first chapter of the first story, ****An American Muggle in London****.**

------------------------------------

"I don't wanna move!" a small girl screamed.

Rose Lee sighed, rolled her blue eyes, and brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face. "For the last time, Amy, we're not moving," she sighed. "Daddy's boss is offering him a better job and we're going with him to talk to the company about it," Rose told her 4 year old daughter.

The little girl stomped her tiny foot and shook her head furiously, her dark hair swinging from side to side. She stared at her mother with light blue eyes. "I don't wanna move!" she squealed. Amy wasn't stupid; she knew if her daddy got a new job over in England they'd have to move there. She didn't want to go, but she refused to go and that was that!

------------------------------------------

Five hours later a prim and proper businessman, his lovely wife, and his very unhappy daughter were on a plane headed for England.

-------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but believe me when I say this: they're gonna get longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Amy was mad. She was mad at her mommy for packing Amy's things into her Raggedy Ann backpack without asking her first, she was mad at her daddy for carrying her out of the house and strapping her into the car seat in her parent's Mercedes. She was mad at the doctor who gave her a shot so she could leave the country without getting sick (He gave her a lollipop the size of her head afterwards though, so she wasn't as mad at him as she was everyone else). She was mad at both of her parents and the flight attendant for dragging her, kicking and screaming, onto the plane.

The person she was mad at the most, though, was her daddy's boss for telling him that he could have a better job if he made his family move to England.

If Amy _ever_ met her daddy's boss, she was going to bite him. Hard.

---------------------------------------------------

When the Lee's got to England and checked into a hotel, Amy sat on the bed and refused to acknowledge either one of them. After two days of this, Rose got sick of her daughter's behavior, so she scooped her daughter into her arms, carried her out of the hotel, strapped her into a car seat in their rented car, and drove out of the city. They were driving past Privet Drive, Surrey when Amy asked where they were going.

"Your father's co-worker used to live here and he told him about a little park just outside of Surrey, so we're going there."

"I don't wanna go!" she whined. "I didn't even wanna come to stupid pwace! I wanna go home!"

"Well, once you're there you might have fun; you might even meet a new friend," Rose said gently.

"I don't want a new fwiend! I have fwiends at home!"

Rose was so glad when the park came into view. She parked the car, got Amy out and took her over to the swings. Amy, however, had other ideas, since she'd seen a merry go round by the slide. "No, I wanna go on the mewwy go wound!"

Rose sighed, change course, and set her daughter down on the merry go round. She walked slowly while pulling the playground equipment with her, but she tripped and fell forward, which caused the merry go round to jerk forward.

Amy lost her balance and fell off of the merry go round and onto a little boy. She rolled off and made sure he was okay. "I'm sowwy, I didn't mean to huwt you!"

The boy sat up and said, "it's okay, you didn't hurt me."

"Oh, okay . . . . .um, I'm Amy."

"Hi Amy, I'm Remus."

"Hi Wemus," she giggled. "That's a funny name."

He blushed. "It was my Granddad's name."

"Oh, okay."

". . . Wanna go down the slide with me?"

"Okay!" she followed the brown haired boy to the slides, and after that they climbed the jungle gym together. When Rose came to say it was time to go, Amy didn't want to leave.

"No, I don't wanna go! I wanna stay hewe with Wemus!" she cries. "If we weave, I wanna come back tomowwow to pway with Wemus again!"

"Honey, he might not even be here tomorrow," sighed Rose.

A woman with brown hair and brown eyes came and picked Remus up. "We'll be here tomorrow; I bring him here every day." She offered her hand. "I'm Katelyn Lupin and this is my son, Remus."

Rose shook her hand. "Hi Katelyn, I'm Roselyn Lee and this is my daughter, Amy."

The two families said goodbye to each other and then drove in different directions. The next day Rose and Amy drove to the same park around the same time they had the previous day. Sure enough, there was Katelyn sitting on a bench watching Remus trying to make a sand castle out of the playground's sand,

Amy squirmed out of her mother's grip and ran to the little boy. Rose laughed and then went to sit by Katelyn. They both smiled at seeing how happy their children were.

Amy decided that she was going to be really sad if her daddy didn't get his new job.

She didn't have to worry, though, because at that exact moment, Rupert Lee was signing a contract in a big office (his new office) and shaking hands with his new boss. The Lee's were in England to stay. Rupert and Rose bought a house in Surrey and Amy didn't mind one bit anymore because every day, her mother took her to the park every day to see Remus.

-------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Two chapters down, 11 to go.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Remus, wait up! We're not even supposed to be out here!" six year old Amy whispered.

"It's okay, we're not doing anything wrong; I just want to see the moon better."

Both of them were in their pajamas and sneaking out of Remus's house. They had a sleepover every weekend at each other's houses and this week it was Amy's turn to stay at Remus's house. This had been going on for two years, ever since they met at the playground.

During that time Remus explained to her that his Dad was a wizard and his mom was a muggle, or someone who couldn't do magic.

"Like me!" she'd said.

"Yes, like you," he'd replied.

Amy learned all about the magical world and she also found out things like ghosts, goblins, vampires, werewolves, dragons and unicorns were all real, and since Amy knew werewolves were real, she didn't want to be alone out in the woods. At night. During a full moon.

A twig snapped in front of them. "W-what was that?" asked Amy, her voice shaky.

"Relax, it was just a twig," he hissed. "Come on, before momma catches us out of bed."

A minute later both of them heard a faint growling. Amy yelped and hid behind a tree and Remus was about to tell her to stop being a baby when a humongous wolf leapt out of the trees and latched onto Remus's shoulder with huge fangs. Remus howled in agony and Amy screamed as loud as her little lungs would allow her. The wolf shook Remus like a rag doll before dropping him and shifting its gaze over to her. She screamed again and the wolf lunged for her when a jet of red light sent it running back into the trees.

John Lupin ran to his son and scooped the boy into his arms. Amy followed them into the house and sat down by the couch when John put Remus down on it. Katelyn called a healer and ten minutes later he arrived. Another ten minutes passed before the healer finished his examination of Remus.

Amy tried to listen to what the doctor was saying but he was using words too big for her to understand. He said more big words and then he said something that Amy understood.

Werewolf.

Remus was attacked by a werewolf and now he was a werewolf. Katelyn looked sadly at her little boy, and then glanced worriedly at Amy. Amy knew what she was thinking, too; she thought Amy would stop being friends with him.

She was wrong; Amy would always be Remus's friend, no matter what.

---------------------------------

**A/N: **R&R Por favor :)


	4. Chapter 4

Amy and Remus's friendship didn't change at all after that night. Amy still went over there every other weekend to stay the night and Remus still went to her house when she wasn't at his house. They still went to the park together, went to amusement parks together, and got ice cream after church together.

The only thing that changed was that they had to cancel any plans they had the week of every full moon.

Amy had been told about Hogwarts and how the current headmaster wouldn't allow werewolves into the school; she was every bit as surprised as Remus and his parents the day he got his letter.

Amy had spent the night over at the Lupin's and was sitting at the table eating a bowl of lucky charms when a huge brown barn owl swooped into the room, dropped a letter in front or Remus, grabbed a piece of his toast, and then flew back out the window. John stared at the letter and Katelyn looked just as confused as Amy. "What's that?" she and Amy asked at the same time.

Remus picked up the envelope and opened it. After staring at the parchment inside he suddenly grinned and leapt off of his chair. "It's a Hogwarts letter! I've been accepted!"

Amy didn't know whether to be happy for him or sad that he'd be going away; she settled for happy.

"Really? That's so cool!" she jumped down and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you! I thought you couldn't go, though," she trailed off.

Remus showed her the letter. "There's a new headmaster this year," he said while pointing to the name on the parchment that was listed under headmaster. "Some bloke named Dumbledore replaced Dippet!"

Amy was happy, but her good mood when she asked, "Do you think he'd let me come, too?"

John and Katelyn had to explain to her that muggles couldn't see Hogwarts, get through the barrier at the station to get to Platform 9 and three quarters, and that you needed to know be a witch or wizard in order to be accepted into Hogwarts.

On September 1, 1971, Amy went to Kings cross Station with Remus and his parents to see him off.

"You'd better bring me back plenty of chocolate frogs," she said teasingly as they hugged goodbye.

"I'll do better than that," he laughed. "I'll bring you back the biggest chocolate bar ever!"

"I thought first years couldn't go to the village to shop?" she asked.

"They can't, but maybe I'll make a few third year friends that'd be willing to help me out," he winked at her then said bye to his parents, grabbed his trunk, and ran through the barrier.

Amy wouldn't see him until June.

----------------------------------------

**A/N:** no coments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I haven't put up a disclaimer in the last couple of chapters, so I'll squeeze one in here.**

***Ahem* I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They belong to the totally awesome J.K. Rowling.**

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, hurry up, we're going to miss them!"

"I'm sure he'll wait, now _sit down_."

Amy had insisted the drive to Kings Cross Station so she could see Remus. She'd hated being unable to see him for this long and she was anxious to see her friend.

As soon as the got to the station Amy undid her seatbelt, threw open the car door and jumped out of the still moving car. She ran into the station and kept running until she got to the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

He was already there, talking with three other boys, two with black hair and one with sandy blonde hair. "Remus!" she yelled.

Remus saw her and grinned. Amy ran at him and threw her arms around him in a hug. "I'm so glad you're back, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," he murmured into her ear.

One of the boys, the one with glasses and messy hair, laughed. "Aw, Remus, you didn't tell us you had a girlfriend," he cackled.

"She's not my girlfriend," snapped Remus.

"Well, in that case," said the other dark haired boy as he stepped forward and offered his hand to Amy, "The name's Sirius, at your service."

Amy blushed and shook his hand. "Amy," she muttered.

Remus's parents came for him and Amy's mother finally caught up with her, so Remus said bye to his friends and walked away with Amy, who immediately began asking questions.

"What was it like? How hard are lessons? How big is the school? What're the teachers like? Did you do well in your classes?"

Remus laughed and ruffled her hair. "It was amazing, some lessons were easier than others, most of the teachers were nice, but a few acted like they had a stick up their arse, and I did well in everything except in potions; I blew up a cauldron, several times, in fact," he laughed.

Amy giggled, and then said, "Hey, did you bring me back anything?"

"Oh yeah," he said, and then pulled out a very large chocolate bar from his book bag. "I had a third year get this for me; said I'd pay him back."

Amy grinned and took the offered bar. She was glad Remus was home.

----------------------------------------------

During the summer Amy noticed something strange. Whenever she was around Remus, which was a lot, she started getting this warm feeling. When he was really close to her, she would get butterflies in her stomach and her skin would tingle. When he looked at her with those light yellow eyes her stomach would jump up into her throat and her tongue would swell up and tie itself in a knot.

None of this ever happened before and Amy was confused, so she asked her parents a question.

"What does love feel like?" she asked. Rose stopped knitting and Rupert lowered the evening paper so he could look at his daughter. "Excuse me? Young lady, you are much too young to know what love feels like," her father said sternly.

Amy bit her lower lip, a bad habit of hers. "I know that, I just wanna know what it feels like," she mumbled.

Rose sighed and put her knitting needles to the side. "Amy, dear, why are you asking us this?"

Amy shrugged. "I just want to know, that's all; how do you tell love from a crush?"

Rose closed her eyes and rested her elbows onto her knees. "Is there something you want to tell us, honey?"

". . . . No," Amy lied, and then ran upstairs to her room and sat down on her bed. She couldn't tell her parents because they'd think it was just a crush. Maybe she could tell them, though; maybe they'd understand.

"Yeah right, and maybe I'm really a witch whose powers have been taken away," she scolded herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Remus's second year at Hogwarts came and went and the feelings Amy had for him were still there. By the end of his third year she _still_ got butterflies around him and by the end of his fourth year Amy had fully accepted that she was in love with her best friend.

As they stood in front of the barrier before his fifth year, Amy hugged Remus tightly and never wanted to let go.

"I wish I could go with you," she cried.

Remus hugged her closer and closed his eyes. "I wish you could come, too, but you know you'd never make it through to the train or be able to see the castle."

"I know, but I still wish I could come; I miss you more and more every time you leave to get on that train."

Remus kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, I'll see you in June, okay?" he reassured her, and then gave her one last hug and ran through to the other side of the barrier.

Amy turned around and began walking away when she suddenly stopped, thinking of another year or boarding school. Another year of no friends.

Another year without Remus.

She couldn't do it; she couldn't face another year alone. Amy turned back around and stared at the barrier. She was crazy to think that she could go through, but a tiny part of her told her it would work and she at least had to try. Amy took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and ran straight at the brick wall separating platforms nine and ten. She braced herself, ready to smash into a brick wall.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** K, R&R please. It'll make me happy :)


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah . . .**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy ran into something and stumbled back, falling. She started crying, knowing she hadn't made it through.

"Are you alright?"

Amy's eyes snapped open. A girl with red hair and green eyes was offering her a hand up. Amy took it and was hauled to her feet.

"I'm sorry if I was in your way; I guess I shouldn't stand right in front of the barrier, huh," the girl laughed. "My name's Lily, what's yours?"

"A-Amy," she squeaked.

Lily laughed again. "Hi Amy; c'mon, we'd better get on the train before it leaves without us."

"T-train?"

"Yeah, the big black thing on wheels right in front of us."

Lily stepped aside and Amy gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. The Hogwarts Express was sitting in front of her.

She'd made it. _She actually got through_.

Lily pulled her onto the train and the two of them were walking down the aisle's when a familiar looking boy with messy black hair came out of one compartment and said, "All right, Evans? Who's your new friend?"

"None of your business, Potter," spat Lily as she literally dragged Ay down the train again. "Come on, Amy, let's go."

"Who was that?" asked Amy.

"James Potter," Lily spat. "He's an arrogant, bullying chauvinist pig and his friend Sirius Black is just as bad. Peter Pettigrew's whiny and clings to James and Remus Lupin lets them get away with far too much."

Amy opened her mouth to ask her more about Remus when Lily led her into a compartment with three other girls in it. "Amy, this is Andromeda, Molly, and Emily," she said while pointing to a girl with black hair, a girl with red hair, and a girl with blonde hair. "Girls, this Amy."

"Nice to meet you," said Molly.

"I don't think I've seen you around at Hogwarts before; what year are you in?" asked Emily.

"Never mind your year, what house are you in?" asked Andromeda.

"Um, I'm fifteen," said Amy quietly. "I'm not in a house." She looked at Lily. "You said you knew Remus Lupin, right?" Lily nodded. "Where is he on the train?"

"Well, he told me over the summer he'd been chosen as prefect, so I imagine he'd be in the prefect's compartment. I need to go there anyway so I'll show you where it is if you'd like."

The two of them left before the other girls could ask Amy what she meant by "not in a house." Lily led her to another compartment and slid the door open. "Remus, do you know a girl named Amy?"

His nose was in a book, like always, but he looked up when he heard her ask him that. "Yeah, why?"

"What house is she in?"

"She's not in a house; she doesn't even go to this school. She's a muggle."

Lily's eyebrows rose in surprise and she stepped aside to reveal Amy, who had been hiding behind her. "Yeah, well try telling that to _her_."

Remus dropped his book as Amy ran onto the compartment and hugged him. "Amy? W-what are you-how is even-how the bloody hell did you get through to the platform?!"

"I don't know, I just didn't want to spend another year without you and this tiny part of my brain said 'run at the wall,' and I listened to it, and here I am." She looked just as confused as he felt. "Remus, I thought muggles couldn't get through to the platform."

Remus looked overjoyed, alarmed, and a little scared as he said, "They can't."

"So why was _I_ able to? I can't do magic and I'm not a witch, so how the hell did I get through?"

Neither Remus nor Lily had an answer for her.

-------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Why was Amy able to get through to the platform? Will she be able to see Hogwarts or will she see a pile of crumbling stone and brick? Is she _really_ a muggle? The answers to these questions . . . . Will not be in the next chapter, or even in this story, but those questions _will_ be answered . . . eventually. . .


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Lupin, Dumbledore and anyone else in here from the Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling.**

--------------------------------------------------------------

Amy got off the train and walked with Lily and Remus until they got to carriages pulled by skeletal black horses with huge wings.

Amy's face went white. "W-what are those?" she asked.

"What are what?" asked Lily, confused.

"Those! The big black horses pulling the carriages!"

Remus and Lily looked confused and a little scared. "There's nothing pulling the carriages," said Remus. "They pull themselves."

Amy was about to argue but Remus hauled her into a carriage and they rode in silence up to the school. When Amy got out in front of the castle her eyes almost popped out of her head. "Oh my god," she breathed. "It's huge!" She shut her mouth when she realized she could see the castle. Remus looked even more worried as he ushered her inside and led her down several corridors until the got to a door blocked by a gargoyle.

"Pumpkin Pasties," said Remus. The gargoyle sprung to life and leapt aside. He led her into a huge office and told her to wait there for him to come back with Dumbledore, and then left the room.

About an hour later an old man with a silvery beard dressed in colorful robes came in through the doors followed by Remus. The man sat behind a large desk and Remus sat beside Amy. "Amy, this is Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster," he aid.

Dumbledore clasped his hands together and leaned forward on the desk. "Ms. Lee, Remus tells me that you know all about our world, but cannot do magic yourself; is that correct?" Amy nodded and he looked thoughtful at her. "You claim to be a muggle, someone with absolutely no magical abilities at all, and yet here you sit, in a magical school that muggles cannot see. You were also able to cross the barrier to Platform nine and three quarters and board the Hogwarts Express, without a ticket, I might add," he chuckled.

Amy bit her bottom lip, took a deep breath, and then asked, "Does this mean I can stay here?"

"Now that, I'm afraid, is impossible. Even though you were able to board the train and see the school you have not received a Hogwarts letter of acceptance and therefore you are unable to perform magic, so you would be unable to attend classes."

"With all due respect sir, I never asked if I could attend classes; I only asked if I could stay here with Remus; Sir, he's my only friend and I don't know whether or not I can walk away from him this time.

"Well, it touches me that you care enough for Mr. Lupin to stay here, but I am very sorry to say that without enrolling in classes I'm afraid you can't stay here."

If real life were like a cartoon a light bulb would've appeared over Remus's head. "What about Hagrid?" he asked.

"Beg pardon?" asked Dumbledore.

"Hagrid's not a student and he's not a teacher, but he still lives here on the grounds. Amy could stay with him, if it's all right with him, that is, and help him . . . with, um . . . game keeping . . ."

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "I am sorry, Remus, but she can't stay here. She's a muggle and she needs a muggle education. Once again, believe me when I say that it brings me great sorrow to say that she must return home, and that is that. Remus, your home is connected to the floo network, isn't it?" Remus nodded. "Very well, I'll send her to your parent's cottage and she can contact her parents from there."

Dumbledore explained flooing to Amy and then told her to take a bit of powder and step into the fireplace. "Before you go," said Dumbledore, "Lily said you saw large black winged horses pulling the carriages."

Amy nodded. "Yeah, I saw them; what were they?"

"They're called thestrals, and can only be seen by someone who's seen death; if you don't mind me asking, who did you see die?"

"When I was at an animal shelter, a man was bitten by a pit bull and he bled to death before the ambulance even got there."

"I see. Well, you'd better get going; I expect your parents will be worried about you."

Amy nodded. "Just let me say goodbye." She looked over to Remus before walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She looked up into his beautiful amber eyes before she closed her eyes and kissed him softly. She pulled away and whispered "Now you know how I feel about you" into his ear.

"How long?" he asked quietly.

"Since we were twelve."

Amy walked back over to Dumbledore, grabbed a handful of floo powder, and then walked into the fireplace. "John and Katelyn Lupin's cottage," she said, and then threw the powder down and disappeared in a burst of green flames.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Amy was grounded for a week for pulling a stunt like that and scaring her parents half to death.

When Remus came back in June Amy was afraid her kiss would change how he acted around her.

His attitude did change; when Remus saw her again at King's Cross Station he marched right up to her and kissed her. Amy ignored all the whistles and cat calls his friends made. None of them mattered to her because she had Remus, and to her that was the most important thing in the world.

------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Okay, only about 5 more chapters to go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kay, this is where things start to speed up, so I'm gonna skip another couple of years.**

-----------------------------------------------

The next two years were a blur to Amy. Remus finished his last year of school and on the day he got back for good, he asked Amy to move in with him.

She said yes (with her parent's permission, since she was only 17 and not of legal age in the muggle world) and they rented an apartment (or whatever they call apartments over there) together. Lily and James were already married and Lily gave birth to a baby boy; Harry James Potter.

Amy and Remus were over at Godric's Hollow one night to visit the Potters, along with Sirius. After dinner over there Remus asked Amy if he could talk to her in private. He led her out back to Lily's garden and got down on one knee. Remus pulled out a small velvet box and opened it to reveal a small diamond ring.

"I know it's not much, but it's all I could afford," he said sheepishly. "Amy Maria lee, will you marry me?"

Amy stood there a moment before yelling "YES!" and tackling him.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius, James and Lily stood by the door to the garden and James and Sirius yelled "Way to go, Moony!" as the saw Amy kiss him fiercely. She stopped kissing him and both of their faces turned bright red.

"Another romantic moment ruined by Messers Padfoot and Prongs," muttered Lily while shifting baby Harry in her arms. "And to think Harry will be influenced by you two for the rest of his life."

"Be afraid," said Sirius.

"Be _very_ afraid," said James.

Lily smacked both of them with her free hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Amy was laying in her and Remus's bed, wide awake. Remus was lying behind her with his arm draped over her stomach. There was a large window in their bedroom and the curtain was pulled back, bathing the whole room in moonlight.

It was almost the full moon. A week from now she would be laying in bed alone while Moony ran out in the trees behind their apartment with Padfoot and prongs.

Amy wished she could see Moony, but Remus said he was too dangerous and she needed to stay inside while Moony was outside. Amy had asked why, and Remus had said that while he was quiet and gentle, Moony was vicious and bloodthirsty.

Amy's train of thought was interrupted when warm lips brushed against her neck. "I thought you were asleep," she murmured quietly. She felt him smile against her skin. "I could feel you squirming," he said.

"I wasn't squirming," she protested. "I was just . . . thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

She bit her lower lip. "I was thinking about the full moon; it's in a week."

"I thought I was the one that that had to worry about that," he chuckled darkly. "Don't worry about it, okay? It'll be like any other full moon; you'll stay here and I'll go with James and Sirius, and in the morning I'll come back and we'll both be safe and sound for another month."

Amy had a horrible feeling that it was not going to be like any other full moon, but she kept her mouth shut and squirmed closer to him so his bare chest touched her back. She took a deep breath before closing her eyes and willing herself to go back to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------

The full moon came a week later. Amy sat on the couch, camera in hand, thinking about what she was about to do. After about a minute of arguing with herself Amy left the apartment with her camera and headed out into the trees. She found them in a clearing up ahead and kept her distance, making sure to hide far enough away so they wouldn't notice her but close enough to take a picture.

Amy had forgotten that the flash would act as a beacon in the darkness and she regretted pushing the button as soon as the camera's flash lit up the trees around her. Moony's head shot up. His yellow eyes focused on her and he bared his teeth, snarling, with saliva dripping from his massive jaws.

"Crap," she breathed, and then backed away as the huge brown wolf ran towards her. He was knocked aside by Padfoot while prongs knelt down and motioned for her to climb up onto his back. He carried her out of the trees but was knocked down by Moony. Amy fell off the great stag and began scooting away on her back while the huge wolf reared up onto his back paws, ready to crush her when both Padfoot and Prongs slammed into him and drove him back into the trees.

Amy ran back into the apartment, slammed the door shut, locked it and sank down to the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her arms, crying and shaking uncontrollably. An hour later she wiped her eyes, unlocked the door and went into their room to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Amy knew something was wrong right away when she woke up alone in their bed. She knew something was wrong because he was usually lying right beside her and would kiss her when she woke up.

"Damn, the told him," she muttered, and then went out to the living room to find Remus on the couch. He was only wearing thin pajama bottoms and he was shivering. Amy got a blanket from the hall closet and draped it over him before going back into the bedroom to get dressed and then to the kitchen to make Remus a nice hot cup of his favorite tea. He always felt ill after full moons and never really ate anything, but a cup of tea usually made him feel better.

Amy made the tea and walked back out to the couch where Remus was fully awake and sitting up, his back resting against the cushions. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply through his nose, which was a sign that he was upset.

Amy took calm steps over to the couch and gently sat down beside him. "I made you some tea," she said quietly. "It's pineapple, your favorite. I know you prefer sweetener over sugar, but we're out . . . I hope you don't mind, but if you want I can run out to the store real quick and get some . . ." she trailed off.

Remus's hands balled into fists and his knuckles turned while. "How?"

"How what? Remus, are you okay? What am I saying? Of course you're not okay," she muttered.

"How can you sit there, offering me a cup of tea, when last night-last night I almost . . ." His breathing was shallow and heavy and his eyelids were squeezed shut even tighter. Amy put the tea down on the coffee table and the wrapped her arms around Remus.

"I almost hurt you," he wheezed. "I almost killed you."

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm okay. You didn't hurt me."

"It's not okay!" he snapped. "I could've . . ." he swallowed, his mouth feeling suddenly dry. "If Sirius and James hadn't been there, I would've killed you!"

Amy sat back up upon hearing the panic in his voice. She ran a hand through his light brown hair and kissed his cheek. "Yes, you could've killed me, but you didn't, so for Christ's sake, stop worrying about it and drink your damn tea." She grabbed both sides of his face and forced him to look at her. She was taken aback by the fear and anger in his glowing amber eyes, but she held his gaze and said, "I am aware of what happened last night, and I'm also aware that it was entirely my fault. I knew the danger I was putting myself in, all for a picture of you as a wolf."

"Why were you trying to take o picture?"

"I was trying to take a picture because I wanted to see you as a wolf and you were too dangerous to be around me when you were a wolf. I just wanted something so I would remember how beautiful your wolf is and I realize now that it was a very stupid thing to do. It was not. Your. Fault."

"Yes. It. Was. My wolf is not beautiful, it's a bloodthirsty monster. God, I can't believe how stupid I've been! This was never going to work, what was I thinking?!"

Amy looked confused. "Remus, what are you talking about?"

Remus stood up and began pacing back and forth across the living room. "What was I thinking, asking you to move in with me? Everyone knows living with a werewolf is dangerous, and I knew that too, but I still put you at risk and asked you anyway!"

Amy was really confused now. "What are you saying? Remus, you're scaring me, stop talking like that!"

"I never should've asked you to live with me and I never should've asked you to marry me!"

"That's not true!"

Remus stopped pacing and his face paled. "I never should have _slept_ with you!"

Amy's eyes widened; she could feel her temper flaring up. "Why the hell not?" she yelled. "Are you saying that having sex with me was a mistake?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying! Bloody hell, what if-what if I got you pregnant?"

"What's so bad about that? I thought you liked kids!"

Remus ran a hand through his hair. "Listen to me; werewolves are not supposed to breed. It's against the law for us to have children and if a werewolf does have a child, they kill the child and then they either lock the werewolf in Azkaban or kill them!" He choked back a sob and looked at her sadly. "I don't think I could handle it if anything ever happened to you; I don't want to cause you any more pain than I already have."

Amy opened her mouth to protest but Remus turned away. "Get out," he said quietly.

Amy blinked in surprise. "_Excuse me_?"

"Pack your things and get out; the engagement's off." Without another word Remus grabbed his wand and disapperated. Amy sank to her knees and cried for hours before picking up the phone and dialing her mother's number.

"Mom? Yeah, hi, um, listen . . . c-can I stay with you and dad for a while? Things aren't going so good over here and I need a place to stay until I can find a place of my own. Okay, thanks, I'll be there in a while. Love you too, Mom. Bye."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose opened the door or her and Rupert's house to find her only daughter standing there with three suitcases and a heartbroken expression written across her face. She decided right then and there that if the _ever_ saw Remus Lupin again she'd kill him.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** God, don't you just wanna smack Remus? I thought that this chapter would make him seem kind of OOC but then I remembered he'd been OOC in DH and stayed OOC throughout the whole damn book.

I know that there weren't any 'kill werewolf babies' laws in the actual series (at least, not that that I know of). Here's my reasoning: the wolfsbane potion was invented in the 1990's, and it was a way to keep werewolves under control. Before that, there was no way to keep them harmless, so if a werewolf passed the werewolf gene to their kids, it would mean there would be more uncontrollable, dangerous wolves running around every full moon. With the wolfsbane potion, the ministry could 'tame' werewolves, so they removed the 'no babies' law because the ministry could control them.

It makes sense in _my_ mind, anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

Three months after she'd last seen Remus, Amy had been feeling funny, so she went to the doctor and her doctor told her that she was four months pregnant. It was a girl.

When Amy went back to her parent's house she didn't want to tell them, but she had to.

"You're what?!" Amy's father yelled.

"Dad, calm down, the baby can hear you and you'll freak her out if you yell," she hissed.

"I will not calm down! I'm going over to that Lupin boy's place right now to give him a piece of my mind!"

Amy gasped. "No," she whispered. "No, you can't!"

"Why not? Give me one good reason for not going over there and putting a silver bullet through that damn werewolf's head! It'd better be the truth, too!"

The truth was that if the Ministry of Magic found out about Remus's child they'd kill her and either arrest or kill Remus. Amy didn't want her baby dead and she didn't want Remus to go to prison (or die, for that matter), so she did the first thing that came to mind.

She lied.

"You want a good reason not to kill him? You want the truth? Fine. You can't get mad at Remus because . . . because it's not even his baby!"

Amy's mother dropped the wine glass she'd been holding. "What?" she squawked.

Amy gulped. Time for another lie.

"Four months ago, on a full moon, I went out to a bar and this guy came up to me and started buying me drinks. I woke up the next morning naked in that man's bed with his arms around me. He was asleep still, so I got dressed and left. When Remus asked me where I'd been I got scared and lied to him; I told him I'd been visiting you two, and he never found out. I never want him to, either, not even now."

The room was cold, as if the air had been sucked out of it as her parents stared at her. Rose was the first to snap out of her mental freak-out. "What-how-Amy, how do you even know whether or not it's his child?"

Amy swallowed and bit her bottom lip. "I went to the bar at the end of November, and I didn't have sex with Remus the whole month of October. Think about it; if I'd had sex with him right after I'd had sex with the guy from the bar, and then later found out that I was pregnant, I wouldn't know whose baby it was!"

"Well, you could've had a blood test done, or-"

"No, I couldn't; if it wasn't his child and he found out, I don't think he'd be able to stay with me and raise a kid knowing that it wasn't even his! For God's sake, Mom, he told me to get out of the apartment because I was stupid and reckless! Hr broke our engagement because of something that was my fault! Imagine what he'd do if he found out I'd been with another guy during the one time he couldn't be with me! He'd think that it was his fault for driving me away and he'd blame himself, saying he knew he wasn't any good for me and that I deserved better!" Amy was crying by the time by the time she'd finished yelling. "Don't you get it? He would've left me even if I hadn't put myself in danger," she sobbed.

Rose hugged her daughter close and rubbed small circles across her back, trying to calm her down.

Amy was crying not only because she'd lied to her parents, but because she knew that both Remus and her bay would die if anyone ever discovered the truth. In order to keep both of them safe, she had to keep lying. She couldn't let anyone know the truth.

---------------------------------------------------

On July 4, 1981, Amy gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with light brown hair and bright amber eyes.

"She's beautiful." Amy's mother gushed. The nurse that had helped her through the birth smiled softly at the baby. "What are you going to name her?"

Amy thought for a moment before saying, "Alyssa. Her name is Alyssa."

The nurse nodded and scribbled the baby's name onto a birth certificate. "Middle name?"

Amy didn't need to think about that; she'd already known what Alyssa's middle name was going to be. "Luna."

"Luna, how pretty," the nurse said. "That's Spanish for moon, isn't it?" Amy nodded. "Okay, last name?" the nurse asked.

"Lee," said Rose. "She'll keep her mother's last name."

The nurse nodded and walked out of the hospital room. Amy closed her eyes and held her baby close to her, never wanting to let go.

She didn't want to stay in England, so when Alyssa was old enough to travel Amy took her back to America, back to her parent's old house in Bradenton Beach, Florida.

Alyssa Luna Lee grew up just like any other girl and there was never any sign she'd been affected by the magical world until she was five years old.

Alyssa was sitting in her booster seat at the dinner table. Amy got up to open the curtains and as soon as the moonlight streamed into the room Alyssa groaned, fell to the ground and curled into a ball. Amy hurried over to her. "Sweetheart? Alyssa? What's wrong, honey?"

"My body hurts," Alyssa cried. "It feels like my body's stretching and it hurts!"

Amy stared in horror as Alyssa's body started changing; her arms and legs grew, her hands and feet shrunk into paws, her face elongated into a muzzle, her ears became pointed, her tailbone grew longer, and thick golden fur sprouted all over her body.

A golden wolf cub was growling and bearing its teeth at Amy. "Oh my god," she breathed. The cub lunged for her but Amy dodged and ran for the basement stairs. She flung the door open and got out of the way just as the wolf cub ran at her again. It bounced down the stairs and Amy shut and locked the basement door quickly before sinking to the floor. She cried when she heard the cub on the other side of the door whining and growling.

"My poor little girl," she cried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Amy went down the stairs with a fresh set of clothes and a first aid kit. Alyssa was curled into a ball and Amy had to wake her up before cleaning her cuts and dressing her. There was a nasty looking bite on Alyssa's leg that would leave a scar, along with several other cuts and bites all over her small body. Amy picked her daughter up, carried her upstairs, made her a cup of hot chocolate, and told Alyssa the truth about her father.

Amy asked her to tell anyone that asked that she was bitten by a werewolf and then show them the bite mark on her leg.

"Listen to me," said Amy. "No one can ever know any of what I just told you, okay? This has to be our little secret, okay?"

Alyssa nodded. "Okay, mommy."

Amy smiled and hugged her. "That's my girl; come on, let's get you to bed." She picked her daughter up and carried her upstairs to her room. She tucked Alyssa into her bed and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, mommy," Alyssa yawned.

Amy ran a hand through her daughter's hair. "I love you too, sweetheart. I love you with all my heart."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Th-th-th-tha-that's all folks!


End file.
